Regina's little princess
by 1 Evil Regal
Summary: I'm writing a series of fan fictions about Regina and her daughter so sit back and enjoy. WARNING: I'm not a writer so not everything is going to make sense.


CHAPTER 1- Since Daniel's death 3 months had passed and the wedding was a year away. Regina had been sick for weeks. The doctor had said that she was pregnant. Regina knew exactly who the father was, she was not worried how the child would feel not knowing its father, but more the safety of the child once Cora found out. Regina knew that her father would understand. "Daddy, I need to tell you something," Regina had said. " What is it Regina?" "I'm pregnant, I just found out today. I'm really sorry."

He didn't answer. Regina was worried would he tell Cora. To Regina's surprise it was actually Cora. "Mother please let me explain," Regina said. "Don't even try, you even tried to hide it from, you don't deserve my forgive- ness," Cora said.

It was a nice warm day Regina barely saw her mother during the pregnancy. She was busy working out the details but honestly she didn't want he mother around who knew what she would do. She was sitting with her father at lunch then Regina realized she was in labor. Regina was petrified she knew once her mother got home the baby would be lost to Regina. Hours had pasted Cora had walked into the room. At the same time Regina had just given birth.

It was a girl. Her name was Allison Mills. She had a lot of similarities to her father, but she had similarities to her mother. When Regina Held Allison in her arms all she saw was her father. Regina had let go of all the anger that was weighing her down. Regina knew that this little girl was going to be extrordinary.

CHAPTER 2- Emma was nowhere to be found and that was not good a new dark one running around town possibly even worse then the last one. Regina did as much as she could to help find Emma. She was a bit distracted by Robin and Zelena. Henry knew Regina's happy ending was feeling at home in the world. The only thing was Henry being the author, he knew about her long lost daughter who Regina never told a single person about not even Robin. One day while Regina went to get her morning coffee she saw a young woman who was about 21 years old. The second she saw her she knew it was her daughter. She was so amazed that she dropped the mug the sound of shattering startled everyone especially the strange girl.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," Regina apologized. "It's okay," the girl said. Regina told Henry about his older sister but halfway through she ended up in tears. Henry stopped her "Mom, don't make it so hard on yourself. I know about Allison," It surprised Regina that Henry knew about Allison. "How did you know about her?" Regina asked. "Mom she's in the book," Henry said.

CHAPTER 3- Allison was a week old and Regina cherished every minute. She wondered why Cora hadn't taken the baby away, probably because Regina never let the baby out of her arms. If Cora even tried Regina would stop her. One night Regina was so tired she fell asleep with Allison in the crib. While Regina was asleep Cora took the baby. The doors made a loud slam, which woke Regina. She looked at the crib and the baby was gone. Regina called Rumplestilskin, "Where's my mother," Regina asked. "Well dearie that comes with a price and what I want is you to cast the dark curse," Rumple said. "Fine only if I have my daughter in when I get back," Regina negotiated.

Rumple told her where Cora was. Regina got on her fastest horse and rushed to where her mother was. By the time Regina got there she saw a portal open. She begged her mother not to banish Allison. Cora being Cora didn't listen and threw Allison into the portal. Regina tried to follow her baby but it closed just as jumped. Allison was gone she was in some other land. " Mother, I HATE YOU! First, you kill my true love. Then you send my daughter God knows where! I have 1 question though where is she?" Regina said. "She's in a land without magic. Regina dear I'm sorry I truly am but I didn't want you to have a weakness. I did this for you."

"You ruined everything," Regina said. Later, she called Rumplestilskin. When Rumple saw her with no baby he was disappointed. "You looked disappointed to see me," Regina said. "With no baby yes because you need to cast my curse and you don't have the baby," Rumple pointed out. " Well I'll cast it anyway only because it'll destroy Snow White. She took my true love and my daughter I want her to suffer killing her isn't enough," Regina said.

CHAPTER 4- It had been a week since Regina saw her daughter again. She had finally asked Mary Margret to introduce her to Allison (for a short time before the curse Allison came back to the Enchanted Forest). Mary Margret brought Regina to Allison's apartment. " Snow hey haven't seen you since you married David," Allison said. "Well actually I have a surprise for you. I found your mother," Mary Margret said.

Then Regina came in Regina was extremely nervous. Allison had gotten up "Why did you give me away?" she asked. "Allison I loved you with all my heart I did everything I can to keep you," Regina said. "What you just woke up 1 day and decided to leave me to become the Evil Queen," Allison said. "Allison believe me there's no greater pain then regret," Regina said. " Try abandonment, knowing that your own mother doesn't want. That she says she's giving you your best chance when all she's giving is her best chance," Allison said. " Yes. That's how my mother treated me. I didn't want to be like her as a mother I wanted a different relationship with you a better one," Regina said defending her case.

Obviously their mother-daughter relationship didn't start off well. Regina needed to figure things out all she needed was a walk in the woods alone. When everything was calm all of a sudden a fireball almost took off her head luckily she ducked in time. Regina did not want to know what was coming after her she was hoping it was not Zelena. If it was Zelena Regina would barely make this fight out alive. Then she saw someone approaching her Regina figured out exactly who it was. All of sudden Emma started choking her there was no way Regina could stop Emma. Out of nowhere an arrow shot right into a tree.

"Back away from her Dark One," Allison commanded. "What is the arrow supposed to scare me you do know nothing can kill me," Emma said. "The arrow isn't for you," Allison said. Then Allison had poffed Killian tied up to a tree. Allison had magic it amazed Regina. Then Allison aimed her bow and arrow at Killian's head. "Let her go or Killian gets an arrow through his head," Allison had threatened. " We both know you don't have it in you you're a hero," Emma said. "Never underestimate the daughter of the Evil Queen," Allison said.

Then at that very second Allison let go. "Alright," Emma said. At the same moment Allison stopped the arrow and Emma let go of Regina's neck. Regina was basically coughing not breathing. "Are you okay?" Allison asked. "I'm fine but why did you save me I thought you hated me," Regina said. "I couldn't let my mom die and I'm sorry for acting that way I had waited so long for this day and I needed to forget the bad things. If I don't we can never be a family," Allison said. "I'm sorry to I tried to protect but my mother took you away from me I should've tried harder you were the best thing that had ever happened to me," Regina apologized.

"I love you mom," Allison said. "I love you too," Regina said. "I was wondering could you tell me about my dad," Allison asked. "Yes," Regina answered.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
